Talk:Australia
I know I was joking earlier about starting this first but I couldn't do that in good faith. I went ahead and put together a template for you to help you get started. Best of luck, I can't wait to see what you create. Homosursussus 04:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I hope this isnt too much to ask but could you do a page for Ireland.Faboo 15:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Faboo Ireland hub page is up Homosursussus 17:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ThanksFaboo 17:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Faboo Main Force Patrol Can we add the MFP from the Mad Max series? Nothing in that series contradicts canon and Mad Max is an icon in the post-apocalyptic genre. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:44, November 26, 2014 (UTC)' I personally like this idea. but we will have to see what the admins think first. I think that if they agree we will have to find a away to put some fanon information in there somehow for some of the extra characters of the MFP personnel that were in this group but were not named. if we don't "fanon it up a bit" how can it be justified to put it on here? This wiki is based around fanon you know. I even remember seeing other things from other movies being added as well. for instance I once seen a character from the Predator movie. and even one from that "no country for old men" movie. why not stuff from mad max movies as well? Promethius20 (talk) 01:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the support mate! And I will go ahead and say, yes. If this is approved of course we'll add extra characters, vehicles, and events to MFP. I've been doin' research (Google Images) and I got lots of pictures. We can add highway section pages (patrol zones), famous marauders, MFP officers (many of which joined the gangs they fought after the Great War). I do have to note, Mad Max (film) takes places a few years before the nuking. The first film (if we tie it in with Fallout) would have taken place in the early 2070's, 2072-2075. Australia: suffering from economic effects of the Resource Wars (mainly the burning of the Saudi oil fields) the country begins to lose its grip on society. As fuel became scarce, people began to hide out and raid the rural, outback highways. Australia set up a last response task force, the Main Force Patrol who (as seen by the films) didn't have many restrictions to shooting and wrecking suspects. These MFP officers were given the fastest cars and patrolled the abandoned highways to keep people safe. Mad Max 2 (aka The Road Warrior) possible took place before the nukes but looking at the state of decay, I don't believe that. So- MM2 taking place 2-5 after the first film, the MFP failed and there is no government; raider gangs control and patrol the highways and fight each other while towns ban together and fight each other as well for the last drops of petroleum, food, and water. Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome definitely takes place after the Great War as during the first scene Max uses a Geiger counter to test the "clean" water- which is highly radioactive. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 13:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC)' PS: Who else is an admin besides OP? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 13:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC)' the thing about the great war in Max Max was that it happened in 1999. so if there is to be a great war this fact has to be changed to 2077. i wish i could say that during the great war in 2077 australia would be un afected but it could have been some kind of ally of the United states and had some chinese bombing of them. the former british colonies are usally allys of The USA. During the War on terror the country of canada refused to provide troops in the Second Gulf war. but they traded the USA some resources. the Australians did send combat troops to australia infact they were the 3rd largest battle force and they aided the british in there occupation of the southern provinces centered on the city of Basra. the americans due to the large size defeated the goverenment of Iraq. but the point is Australia is usally a ally of the United states and im fairly sure they were a ally of the USA in the fallout Universe but still not sure. Australia could have been neutral or of a ally of china but its most likely to be either a ally of USA or Neutral. but regardless its crucial to see what the admins think. Promethius20 (talk) 01:14, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Undeniabley the MM3 thunder dome was after the great war because when max reaches the oasis and then the children show him things and max speaks the word "apoyclypse" and then at the end of the movie max stays behind and then some of the children travel to the ruins of sydney australa which would be the number one target of a nuclear war on australia. but there were other things as well like the geiger counter scene in barter town. and then barter town would also have to have a page on here as a location. i think that the first movie was during the resource wars but mad max 2 was probably during the resources wars but it does not show the nuclear bombardment becasue the movie takes place so deep in the out back and comunications are quite limited and most people did not have radios but the mad max character must have found a old ham radio and a back up generator and found out or maybee he only talked to another who did this and max begun learning of the apoyclypse and the nuclear fall out some how. who he was in communication with is unknown and up to speculation but clearly max max found out about the nuclear war before most of any one else in the deep out back. Promethius20 (talk) 01:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Good point on Australia's neutrality, but remember this is a divergent Fallout universe, not our own. So to find an explanation to our problem in 120 years of grey area (1950-2070) should be easy as jumping jacks. And I think I already have the solution. 1940's- Japan is an imperialist state, capturing islands continuously. By Christmas 1941, Japan is at the gates of Australia- so the US, Dutch, British, and Australians all teamed up to beat the Japs back (and did eventually). China could have done the exact same thing during the Resource Wars with puppet states and communism, like the USSR's satellite states set up after WWII. If Australia felt threatened by the continuous expansion towards Australia and threatening it's allies (i.e. the US and/or UK) it is feasible that Australia would have been nuked in 2077. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:10, November 28, 2014 (UTC)' I really don't know what to say (I have no power over users). I kinda don't like the idea of using the already used name of as that is based on a different canon source (Fallout is based off of apparently). I'm all up for you guys to make a faction, maybe not a 5000 man strong raider party, but I think it would be more 'immersive' if you just directly base your group off the MFP, and cite it as a triva. Find a similar name or an Aboriginal one or something unique. I don't know. Oval's call as always. # ''Nero'' Guys I love Mad Max too but trying to mix the two is like putting sugar in gas. ITS NOT GOING TO WORK. I can't help but feel that this would only degrade the quality of material on this wiki and take us one step closer to that other Fallout Fan wiki's level. Its just my opinion, but then again I've been rather restrained on this wiki in terms of that, its dumb sorry. CaptainCain (talk) 01:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Eh screw it, didn't mean to piss on your parade just thought it was a bit out there is all. Anyway, if you guys are still doing it, good luck. CaptainCain (talk) 13:34, January 8, 2015 (UTC) If someone wants to make some kind of homage, I'm not opposed but keep in mind the fuel situation of the Fallout world. Also, we're getting into some kind of bizarro quantum entanglement stuff, considering a character fitting Mad Max's description existed in Fallout canon and was killed in Junktown prior to the events of the first game.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Tranquilty Lane! I'm new to writing wiki posts and wikis in general, I was just wondering if I can set up a hub type thing (similar to Boise wasteland thing) for a big Sydney wasteland. Is this acceptable? Do I have to contact an admin? Do I just write a ton of my own posts and set a hub up later? Any help will be much appreciated Thanks--YourDad324 (talk) 08:29, March 10, 2016 (UTC)yourdad324 Looking to add stuff... G'day all! Just a quick one - I've just stumbled upon the Australia stuff in here, and being from Canberra checked that city's entry. I'm wondering if it would be ok for me to edit the content of that location? Not looking to impact on any of the other 'Australia' content; just chuck in some hints of interesting locations to investigate. Cheers. Greentigerdragon (talk) 06:26, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Feel free to add your own content MongoosePirate (talk) 06:34, July 28, 2019 (UTC)